


wow (i wanna know how you feel)

by igotostay



Series: wow [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan-centric, DANCERACHA, Fluff and Angst, Lee Minho | Lee Know Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nothing explicit, Roommates, and mostly minchan, both of them suck at communicating, both of them think too much, but actually hyunsung, but he's sweet to chan so he's forgiven, changbin gives BAD advice, misunderstood hyunho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotostay/pseuds/igotostay
Summary: at the sight in front of him, chan's hand froze in midair. minho was sprawled across hyunjin's body and trying to give the younger kisses. the smile he saw on minho's face was much akin to those he saw during their movie dates. he was smiling so brightly at hyunjin, it physically hurt chan. he wasn't special. minho loved hyunjin more. god, chan felt so stupid for thinking he was special to minho.OR; chan misinterprets hyunho's relationship and gets really bad advice from changbin, inevitably causing misunderstandings between himself and minho. but it all works out in the end when chan uses his head more, or rather because drunk hyunjin blurts out he's dating jisung.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: wow [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954153
Comments: 4
Kudos: 116





	wow (i wanna know how you feel)

**Author's Note:**

> this is part two of the WOW series, where the story is told from chan's pov!  
> this can be read as a standalone but accompanies part one - '(got me trippin' like) wow' from minho's pov.  
> enjoy!

"uh... sorry... about that... um... i'll just go... enjoy?" chan watched as minho stepped out of his room.

minho's jaw dropped expression would have been something chan wanted to capture to tease the younger again, but the only thing that caught his attention was minho's glazed eyes, filled with unshed tears. chan froze, minho wasn't supposed to be back until the evening.

chan felt his heart sink as he watched minho walk away, his shoulders slumped as he hid his face behind his hoodie. chan wanted to scream out to minho, but was left with the unforgettable look in minho's eyes. minho may have mostly maintained his deadpan expression but his eyes never lied. chan knew that for a fact. his eyes that shone whenever he was excited, his eyes that shook when he was having a hard time. 

chan's head swirled with newfound confusion. was minho hurt? or was he just shocked and awkward? it didn't make sense for it to be the first option. chan was trying so hard to move on from minho, squishing the stupid crush he had on his roommate in the first place. it was one thing to pine hopelessly for his roommate, but another thing to be flirting with an attached man. 

he still remembered the day crystal clear. chan was so excited about having his class cancelled that he decided to visit minho at his studio. chan had been busy producing new music for his upcoming assessment that he had held off on their study dates for a while, and he must admit he missed minho's cuddles and teasing.

minho, who got cold easily, always snuggled against him when they watched movies. it was always the same line from minho - "hyung, you're a living heat pack" - before he inched closer and tightened his grip around chan's waist. chan should've gotten used to it, touchy minho, but every time minho came close, chan felt as if he was on the verge of a heart attack. he just had to pray with deep inhales that minho could not hear his pounding heart. 

chan had went to the university cafe and bought minho's favourite cupcake; mint chocolate flavour, even if he personally found it disgusting. a smile crossed his face as he thought of minho's excitement. the dancer always forced chan to take a bite of his cupcake, insisting that mint chocolate was a superior flavour. when chan would adamantly refuse, minho would give his irresistable doe eyes and of course, chan would succumb. there was no one in the world who could resist minho, chan believed. minho owned the cutests pouts and the sweetest eyes. 

as chan neared the music building, he could hear his heartbeat ringing in his ears. minho seriously felt like a drug, one that chan could not resist. each step that he took towards minho's studio felt like he was being attracted by a magnet. an irresistable one, that never ceased to make him feel like he was detached from reality. minho was an addiction that chan could probably never overcome.

chan prepared to knock on the studio door, unable to go in without the dancers' code. but at the sight in front of him, his hand froze in midair. minho was sprawled across hyunjin's body and trying to give the younger kisses. the smile he saw on minho's face was much akin to those he saw during their movie dates. he was smiling so brightly at hyunjin, it physically hurt chan. he wasn't special. minho loved hyunjin more. god, chan felt so stupid for thinking he was special to minho. if he was connected to an EKG, chan could've swore that he had flatlined at that moment. 

his heart was now heavy in his feet, causing him to freeze in his spot, clueless as to what he should do. he hadn't even figured out what he should think of this. as his clenched fist fell back to his side, he watched as minho successfully landed a peck on hyunjin's cheek, and a satisfied grin spread across minho's cheeks. over the ringing in his ears, he could hear the giggles from both dancers as they continued rolling around on the floor. 

chan felt incredibly stupid. so stupid, he was ready to bang his head into the wall. of course minho had a boyfriend. minho was way too perfect to not have one. who would ever pass up on minho? chan should've known he didn't stand a chance. he could never live up to hyunjin anyways. though he was younger, hyunjin had unsurpassable visuals, a bubbly personality and he was a fantastic dancer. chan was nothing like hyunjin, and could probably never be minho's. 

suddenly he hated his broad shoulders. he remembered feeling proud of them before, when minho had smiled and complimented them. minho had explained that his broad shoulders were incredibly comfortable as he further pushed his face into the nook of chan's neck. but that was all it was to minho, wasn't it? just a boulster for him to hug while lonely. hyunjin's slim figure was something chan had yearned for all his life, but never been able to achieve. the sinking feeling in his gut felt worse than ever, and he so desperately wanted to throw up the pasta he had for lunch.

chan bent down to set the cupcake by the door. perhaps minho will just chalk it up to one of his many admirers. there wasn't anything he could say now. with clenched fists, chan dragged his feet to changbin's dorm. he was definitely not going home today, not until he could figure out how to play it cool around minho. god, how embarrassing was he? he was always doting on minho and flirting with the younger. he really needed to apologise to hyunjin after he got over minho, he definitely overstepped his boundaries. 

chan's hands continued to tighten around the sleeves of his hoodie. the nails digging into his palm gave him a slight comfort, as did his hood that shielded him from the world. his head was ducked down as he knew his eyes were getting red, a telltale sign that he was about to cry. and his pale complexion did nothing to help the rising blush on his cheeks. yet again, he found himself wishing for hyunjin's tanned skin. it not only made the younger look ethereal, but would definitely prove helpful in this situation.

three knocks on changbin's door, and it swung open to reveal the surprised man. 

"hyung? are you okay? weren't you going to find lee know hyung?" changbin questioned, ushering the disheveled elder into his dorm. 

flopping onto changbin's bed, chan murmured, "turns out, he has a boyfriend."

changbin's mouth fell agape at the revelation. chan peeked out from the blanket as he watched changbin's mind whirl. the younger moved to close the door before throwing himself onto chan. changbin focused on stroking chan's hair rhythmically as the elder began crying into the pillow.

"i just feel so stupid, binnie. i really held hope that he liked me back, you know? we used to spend all our time together before the recent project. and i thought all the hugs and sweet nothings really meant something," chan cried in changbin's lap.

it was very rare that chan would emotionally unload on his friends, but he really needed help right now. with no where to go, and no one else to go to. he trusted his closest friends the most. even though changbin appeared intimidating, he knew the younger was very caring at heart, and despite being two years younger, would offer useful advice. 

changbin hummed, "to be honest, hyung, we all thought lee know hyung liked you too. i didn't know he started dating."

chan wailed louder as he pushed his face into changbin's torso. it was fine, chan would make up to him by buying him a new pyjama set for christmas. chan's tears seemed unending as his sobs echoed in the empty room. 

"i know it sucks now, but i promise you'll get over him, hyung. everything will turn out fine," changbin tried.

chan's cries died down to whimpers. he knew it was very pathetic to be curled up against changbin, with most of his large frame trying to be squished on changbin's lap. he really couldn't care less though, he needed this right now. 

"what can i do now? i have to face him eventually. he's my roommate," chan whined.

it was a serious concern. if this was a simple crush, he probably would've downed a few tubs of ice cream and got over it in a few days. but deep down he knew minho wasn't just a university fling. they had been roommates for a year now and chan's adoration for minho just kept growing. there was no way he could face minho again while nursing his broken heart. god forbid he accidentally blurts out something embarrassing and ruins their friendship. that would just lead to the next three years of university being awkward and their dorm would be filled with animosity. 

chan knew changbin was thinking hard about his answer. afterall, the younger was in a successful relationship with seungmin, and definitely did not face the same crisis.

it took another five minutes of silence before changbin answered, "maybe you should just screw a girl or guy and hope that it helps you forget about minho for a while. until you really get over him."

chan snorted. of course this would be the advice changbin offered. the worst part was that changbin was completely sincere about it. with a shake of his head, he just pushed closer to the younger as he felt his eyelids closing. he would deal with this tomorrow, for now he was just so exhausted. 

when chan had awoke the following day, changbin had left a note saying that he would ask their professor to excuse chan for today. both producers only had one lecture today and chan was immensely grateful for that. changbin would probably send him the notes later too. he picked up his phone on the bedside table and squinted his eyes at the unread messages. 

they were all from minho. 

"channie? what time are you coming home today?" 7.20PM

"hyung? it's dark now, where are you?" 9.14PM

"chan? it's really late right now, are you still at the studio?" 10.25AM

"bang chan. are you coming home today?" 3.25AM

chan rubbed his eyes exasperatedly as he texted back a short reply of, "sorry, minho. i was working on the project with changbin again."

why did minho continually act like he cared so much about him? it made his heart ache with false hope that he had a chance with the dancer. the same hope that was painfully squashed at the hands of minho. every time he closed his eyes, he could still see the bright smiles that minho had given to hyunjin. 

chan stumbled out of changbin's apartment with a quick text of "thank you" and dragged himself back to his dorm. the only comfort that he had right now was that minho would be at class until afternoon and would then go for his lunch appointment with his friends until evening. or maybe he was a date with hyunjin... chan hated that his mind kept wandering towards the pair. 

as the gate to his dorm building unlocked, he bumped into someone in passing in his sleepy state. chan immediately bowed and apologised for his clumsy actions. his mind was barely functioning at this point, he just wanted to go home and get some chamomile tea. 

"chan? bang chan?" he heard the female voice repeat.

chan blinked repeatedly as he shifted his gaze to the girl he had bumped into. her bright smile greeted him and chan politely returned the gesture. she was awfully familiar but he really couldn't pinpoint where he had known her from. the dimple that appeared on her face as her smile widened would have been something chan would fawn over. but all that came to his mind now was how different minho's smile was. minho's smile was definitely more gentle, softer, even if it was given in teasing. so much more beautiful. 

"chan? are you alright?" the girl asked again, now frowning slightly as chan didn't seem to pay attention to her.

chan plastered a tight-lipped smile as he responded, "ah sorry, just not feeling well today."

that seemed to be good enough for her as she began tugging chan forward into their building. 

she giggled, "let me help you to your dorm, chan. i'd feel better ensuring you’re safe after bumping into you."

chan just mindlessly allowed himself to be pulled back to his dorm room, not questioning why she had known which room he belonged to. when they reached the door of his dorm, she glanced at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to unlock the door. chan was confused now, but couldn't bring himself to tell her to leave. even in his resigned state, he didn't want to come off as rude. 

as soon as his door unlocked, the girl shoved him inside and pushed him against the wall. chan's eyes widened as he watched the emboldened girl take control. god, he had imagined this many times. this wall, this room. though, the subject of his fantasy was undoubtedly the one and only lee minho. 

thinking about minho was still painful, an electrifying jolt down his numb heart. perhaps the girl took his increasing heart rate the wrong way as she pressed her lips against chan's. 

"maybe you should just screw some girl to get over him" changbin's voice resonated in his head. 

chan paused for a moment, well he had an opportunity now, to distract him from the neverending thoughts of minho. the list of pros and cons immediately popped into chan's mind. all the potential pitfalls flashed infront of chan's face, but he really couldn't care right now. he would do anything to get over his pathetic crush on minho. he needed to, before minho came home tonight. no matter how reckless his decision seemed. 

and that led to right now. his naked body still hovering over the same girl, as he stared at the closer bedroom door. for once, he really didn't understand minho. was the younger hurt? it couldn't be, it made no sense for him to be. unless chan was wrong about everything... but he had seen it with his own eyes.

"chan? chan, he's gone. come on," the girl whined from beneath him.

chan adverted his gaze back to her. the same girl whose name he doesn't even know. the girl who didn't make chan feel anything, not the way minho did. the girl whom he now felt guilty for using. 

chan shifted backwards as he apologised, "look, i'm... i'm sorry but i don't think i can do this... you should leave."

the girl rolled her eyes as she sat up. somehow she seemed extremely unaffected as she shrugged on her clothes. chan would admire her for her confidence, but he was still distracted by the thought of minho leaving. sighing, he headed to the shower as soon as he heard the front door close. 

chan felt a fresh wave of teardrops as the shower muffled his cries. this felt worse than before. the wishful part of him hoped than minho did reciprocate his feelings and was hence hurt. but it logically didn't make any sense. and if he had indeed hurt minho, it did not make him feel any better. 

he groaned as he rest his head against the cool shower wall. he felt disgusting. how could he really have just tried to screw a random girl? his heart seemed to have sunk further down into his chest as he scrubbed his hair roughly.

his immediate concern was to find minho. maybe he should just come clean to the younger. perhaps he should just reveal his feelings and explain that he will try to move on. but what if minho laughed at him? what if minho made his usual comments along the lines of "i know, i love me too"? the nagging part of chan reeled new scenarios of minho's smug face taunting him. rationally, he knew minho would never do that. the soft and warm tsundere minho he fell for was nothing like the one conjured in his mind. but it didn't help ease his worries.

he should at least find minho, get him home for the night. where else could the younger have gone? ah... there was always hyunjin's dorm. but chan ought to at least attempt to find the younger. what if he got lost? it was more often than not that minho would call him after losing his way and needing help to get back to their dorm. 

with a resigned sigh, chan dried off his hair and shrugged on a fresh black hoodie. time to find the man he once thought was the love of his life. except his prince ripped his heart out and trampled on it repeatedly. and unknowingly. 

chan didn't know how long he had been in the shower but when he stepped out of the dorms, the sun was already setting. chan's instincts were to go back to the university campus. if minho really didn't go to hyunjin's, he would be in campus working on his studies. 

first stop, the library. chan knew minho had just finished his english and dance finals but that didn't mean the younger wouldn't clock in extra study hours. he was incredibly hardworking, and it was a character point that made him fall deeper for minho. god, chan really loved all of minho. every aspect, every habit, everything that made minho, minho. he really loved all of him, even the flaws that minho often whined about. chan was so whipped, he wanted to cry. why had he realised this now? when minho was already attached.

the library was deserted when chan entered. this would have usually been surprising but the majority of people had just taken their finals so it really made no sense for many students to be here. chan just released a defeated sigh as he shuffled out the library.

second stop, the cafe. minho and chan often went to the cafe for breakfast before classes, or lunch when they had matching breaks. this was their late night snack run too, whenever they had cravings for something sweet. this cafe was their treasured hangout spot, and it had chan's heart tugging as he stepped into the familiar place. he glanced to the corner booth that they both always sat in, and found it empty. minho wasn't here either. 

there was really only one other place minho would be; his dance studio. chan was extremely hesitant to head there. especially after the nightmare that unfolded there yesterday. but his determination to clear things up with minho allowed his feet to be dragged there. chan picked up his pace. it was already close to 8PM and the studio would be closing soon. 

as soon as he stepped into the quiet dance compound, the striking tall figure caught his eye. of course, with his amazing (read: awful) luck, hyunjin was here too. all thoughts of finding minho immediately flew out the window as he saw minho's boyfriend approaching. nope, he really wasn't about to do this. there was no way in hell he would confront hyunjin right now. so, the most logical solution chan had was to book it out of the dance building. 

with heavy pants, chan glanced at his watch, cursing loudly as he noted the time nearing 8.15PM. he had his shift at the university club today and even though he wasn't in the mood to DJ, he had to drag his unwilling body there before he lost the opportunity to ever DJ again. only four-five students were given the chance to DJ at the club and it was a fufilling experience that chan could learn a lot from. as much as he wanted to mope around about minho now, his future prospects were shaking his head at him. 

with no other choice, he began his walk back to their dorm to grab his equipment. he really had just enough time to grab his stuff and make his way to the club. for the nth time that night, chan released another sigh. minho was supposed to come to the club with him tonight. he was going to play the song he produced with minho in mind, hoping that minho would pick up on it. well, with all that had happened, chan could shove that idea down the drain. 

"chan, could you go backstage and get the soundtrack from the dance act tonight?" his manager politely instructed. 

with a formal smile, chan nodded his head and made his way down the dark hallway. he wasn't even aware that there would be a dance act tonight. he thought that it had been scheduled for next week. chan's immediate thought was of minho, of course it was. minho would have really enjoyed this if he came tonight. chan could already picture the way minho would excitedly share his opinions of the dance act, whining about how he wanted to match up to their good points, or sharing a wince at the mistakes the dancers made. chan would have just smiled and listened as minho ranted, enjoying the view of a hyper minho. 

as he turned the corner, he was rooted to the ground to find the man of his dreams.

"minho..."

minho seemed to have heard chan as his head snapped up so fast chan thought it would fall off. both boys were frozen in place as they stared at each other through the noticeable tension. minho was the dance act tonight? why didn't he tell him? god, minho just looked so delectable in silk. chan's thoughts raced one after another, leading from his concerns to undeniable lust.

but more importantly, chan really had to clear the air.

chan stuttered, "minho, just now, that... she-"

footsteps echoed loudly in the small room as he saw hyunjin and felix enter. perhaps this was some last minute performance by danceracha then. chan gave them a tight-lipped smile after a polite greeting from both of them. 

minho spoke first, "um you should proabably go. your shift starts at 9.15PM, right?"

chan clenched his teeth. minho knew his schedule so well. minho treated him so well. why had it all come down to this? god, he just needed to get it out of his system right now. minho deserved to know the truth, even if chan would be at the losing end. minho deserved at least this much. he shot a glance at the two younger dancers who were trying to pretend they weren't eavesdropping. he would do this later, they both really didn't need to drag others into the mess he created.

chan reached out for minho's hand, maybe minho would understand him. the silent pleas for minho to listen, the pleas for minho to stay. it was futile, as minho shrugged his hand off and stepped back. chan felt his heart sink. minho didn't want anything to do with him anymore. was minho disgusted? was minho going to leave him like this? was this the last time he was going to see minho?

before he could say anything else, the trio were called on stage. chan watched wordlessly as minho gave him a small bow and walked away. had it really come to this point? where they were back to unpleasant formalities. chan's hand finally dropped back to his side as his eyes trailed minho's figure. 

minho stood close to the curtains, head downcast as if deep in thought. chan watched as minho played with his fingers, one of his nervous telltales. chan took a step forward, wanting to hold minho's hand like they used to. everyone knew minho always looked calm but chan knew all his nervous ticks by heart. more often than not, he would hold minho's hands and rock them both the night before minho's exams.

except, this time there was hyunjin. chan stopped in his tracks when hyunjin laid his head on minho's shoulders. his arms were tighly wrapped around minho as he whispered into his ear. chan felt the same feeling descending on him. he really couldn't do this right here right now. he had a job to do and if he continued watching, he would be bawling in the washrooms. 

gathering all his courage, he decided to approach felix instead for the soundtrack. the other australian seemed to notice something was up but said nothing as he handed over the disc. chan sent him a small smile, and a quiet "thanks mate" before heading back to his station. it was for the better. 

chan quickly inserted their disc as the trio made their way on the stage. chan tried his best to keep his eyes on his equipment, not ready to see minho's dancing. chan had only seen minho dance once, and it had him extremely bothered and resulted in some business in the nearby washroom. he never watched minho dance again, afraid that minho might notice the resulting issues. 

as soon as the music started, the trio began moving smoothly and chan couldn't help but watch. hyunjin started first, and the burning feeling grew in his chest. jealousy. he was so jealous of hyunjin. the way the younger could easily control his movements, sensually moving and capturing others' attentions. he was on the same frequency as minho, and chan could never compete. chan swallowed harshly, trying to push down the nasty feeling that left him glaring at hyunjin.

the blue rose was quickly passed to minho and chan was captivated. each step that minho took closer caused an acceleration on chan's heart. a little smirk appeared on minho's lips as he sang, and chan wanted to dig a hole for himself to roll around in. minho was so fucking hot and chan was willing to give everything to minho. 

even when felix's deep voice echoed in the club, chan's eyes were solely fixated on minho, who continued to move smoothly behind felix. minho looked so carefree at the moment, so focused on each step, chan was reminded of his passion that made him fall for minho. 

when minho stepped forward again, his eyes met chan's. chan felt his heart lurch into his throat and he completely stopped breathing. 

"the mood you've given has completely changed, i'm curious of you,"

chan's heart stopped as minho accentuated each word with small hand gestures. he couldn't help but wonder if each word was flung at him and it felt like little daggers stabbing his chest repeatedly. minho's eyes now held a certain darkness that chan couldn't uncover. it truly gave minho a sense of mystery that chan found extremely attractive.

even when hyunjin's voice filled the speakers, chan could only focus on each roll that minho's body made. each wave that felt like pulses in his bloodstream. god, minho was really like a drug. interesting and addicting. it nearly pushed all thoughts of minho with hyunjin out of his mind. 

the next four minutes passed too quickly for chan's liking. though he didn't know if he could live if it did last longer than that. his head was now completely blank with the exception of minho. everything was overtaken by minho, minho, minho. each bodyroll sent shockwaves down his spine and each time minho trailed his hand down his thigh made him feel like he was choking for air.

when their set was over, he finally registered the high-pitched screams surrounding them. he watched as the confident smile appeared on minho's lips when the trio took their final bow. at least this helped minho feel better. minho always talked about how exhilarating it was to perform and chan was happy for him. 

the temptation to seek minho out right now was great, but the logic to keep his job was overwhelming. that resulted in mindless tasks for the next few hours, as he kept club-goers entertained. from time to time, he could see minho downing more drinks than he could handle and chan's worry grew exponentially. 

except, minho had hyunjin. hyunjin whose arms were kept around minho for stability. hyunjin whom minho could not stop giving kisses too. chan grinded his teeth, trying his best to subdue his rising emotions. it wasn't fair to feel this way, minho wasn't his in the first place. 

by the time his shift was over, chan had slumped over in his chair. except the looming question continued to taunt him - should he go check on minho? chan knew he should trust minho's boyfriend to take care of him, but with the other aussie also looking extremely drunk, chan couldn't help but feel worried for hyunjin, who looked like he was going to topple from minho's weight. 

with a slightly strengthened resolve, chan made his way towards the trio. as he got closer, he noticed minho sleeping on hyunjin and a small smile graced his lips. despite everything, minho still looked adorable. his lips were in a little pout and his eyelashes fluttered slightly with his movement. it greatly contrasted how sexy he looked in his silk outfit and chan was so tempted to place a kiss on minho's lips.

hyunjin seemed to give sigh of relief as he saw chan getting closer. 

"chan hyung! i'm so glad you're here. i don't know what happened between you and lee know hyung but you're taking him home, right? jisung is coming soon and we'll drop felix home," hyunjin rambled, looking slightly intoxicated himself.

chan's eyebrows furrowed, "jisung? why is hannie coming? and you're not bringing minho to your dorm?"

hyunjin seemed surprised by his questions, even if his reactions were slightly delayed in his drunken haze. 

"well sungie has the responsibility to pick up his boyfriend, and since we both don't feel like losing an aussie today, we'll take care of felix. and why would i bring lee know hyung to my dorm? you're here."

chan blinked repeatedly. hyunjin was dating jisung? chan felt as if he was just doused in cold water. his mind reeling from the hypothetical slap hyunjin just gave him.

"you're dating jisung? not minho?" chan just had to confirm it.

hyunjin let out a round of giggles, "why would i ever date lee know hyung? we all know he's head over heels for you anyways. and yeah, sungie and i have been dating for a year now. didn't you know?"

chan's eyes widened. there were so many things amiss in that sentence he really needed to have a good talk with all of them soon. how was he so lost about everything? but then again, he was always in his own bubble with minho, it was diffucult to focus on anything else.

"uh... okay, thanks hyunjin. i'll take minho back now."

hyunjin gave him a broad smile and waved happily. minho was starting to stir in his seat but definitely wasn't conscious enough to stand. with a lighter heart than before, he bent his knees to carry minho in his arms. hazily, minho slung his arms over chan's shoulders, looping them together around his neck. god, he looked so beautiful. 

as soon as they stepped out of the noisy club, the cool night air hit their faces gently. minho snuggled closer to chan, pushing his face into the crook of chan's neck, just as he always did. chan couldn't stop the smile that inched onto his face. this all felt so familiar, so comforting. they had only gone two days without it and he already missed it so much.

"channie... you smell like channie... nice..." minho murmured against his skin.

chan's body shook with gentle laughter, "that's because i am chan."

minho's face immediately scrunched up, "no... channie won't be with me now... his girlfriend..."

a wave of guilt washed over chan. so it was hurt in minho's eyes afterall. he hated that he inflicted any form of sadness on the younger. his arms instinctively tightened around minho, squeezing him with a silent apology.

minho began to cry, "channie hyung... channie doesn't love me back. will hyung chase me out of the house? what if i don't see hyung anymore? hyung doesn't love me."

chan felt his airway constrict as he watched minho cry into his shirt. he never intended to make minho cry. it was his worst nightmare. he'd seriously rather see minho happy with someone else than watch him cry over his stupidity in the middle of the night. 

as he set minho on his bed, chan quickly moved to change minho into his pyjamas. he tried to ignore the tingles that were running across his skin as he removed the little articles of clothing. this was really not the time for chan to be thinking of other things.

when minho had drifted off to sleep again, chan left a small kiss on his forehead. 

"i'm so sorry for everything, minnie. i promise i'll keep you happy forever, from now on. let's talk tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> as promised! thank you for all the kind comments and kudos left on part one! i hope you enjoyed this too :)  
> the WOW series is probably over now but i hope to see you again <3
> 
> p.s. there are some small treasures in the time stamps from minho's texts. did you notice them?


End file.
